


|Selcouth|

by honeycrvz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrvz/pseuds/honeycrvz
Summary: Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous.





	

(F/n) chewed her lip. She couldn't help it, she was nervous beyond doubt and all she was doing was bringing some documents to Corporal Levi.   
Sure she's done this many times, and the Corporal almost had respect for her. Being Erwin's niece, she did a lot of errands for him.   
But this one in particular was more nerve racking than others. Why? Because Eren Jaeger was going to be there.   
Erwin warned her that the Special Ops squad were having a meeting, which is also why he said to just leave the documents on his desk if asked.   
She took a deep breath in, as if trying to suck in some courage, and knocked on Corporal's door.   
She waited.   
Damn, what's taking him so long? I feel like an idiot out here.   
She questions wether to knock again, maybe he just hadn't heard?  
Just as her hand was ready to knock second time a stoic, bored voice sounded.   
"State your name and business."  
"... (F/n) (L/n) with documents-"  
"Enter."  
Hesitantly she grasped the handle and peeked inside. Levi cocked a brow.   
"...Are you looking for something, brat?"  
I thought...   
She let out a shaky breath.   
"N-No, Erwin just said that you might be in a meeting, I didn't want to interrupt."  
(F/n) tucked a piece of hair back, feeling relaxed.   
"Well?" He questioned to the papers in her hand. (F/n) stepped to his desk and set down the papers.   
"We had to run 3 miles for training today, ya know?"  
Levi looked over the documents.   
"Only 3? My squad runs 5."  
You huffed, "It's probably why they complain behind your back," (F/n) chewed on a smile to keep it from showing.   
"Learn respect, brat, or you'll run with them."  
This usually happened. The two casually chat until she is sent away unless further questions arise.   
"Oi, I think he mixed up the documents, this is clearly for Shitty-glasses."  
Her brows furrowed.   
Erwin usually is careful about this stuff. He doesn't make mistakes.   
"It mentions your squad a couple of times. He probably just wanted you to over look it," (F/n) stepped behind his desk. "See? 'The Special Operations Squad will be needed to assist Hanji Zoe to conduct her expiration on titan-shifter: Eren Jaeger.' There's some other stuff in there too. I don't know, I'm not Erwin, just guessin-"  
"HEICHOU! SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Petra shouted, and in tumbled the whole squad, along with Eren. One after the other saluted the Corporal.   
(F/n) felt herself freeze up. She felt like each move she made Eren would see, which made her even more self conscious.  
Little did she know Eren hadn't really noticed her there.   
"Tch, what's the excuse?"  
Each of the Scouts seemed to avoid eye contact with the Corporal but eventually Eld spoke up.   
"Hanji-san wanted us to help her, she said she'd come talk to you about our absence."  
(F/n) looked down at the man beside her.   
To the squad he looked the same he always did, but (F/n) saw under that.  
She saw the he was pissed.   
"I see..."  
It went dead silent.   
It was then her and Eren made eye contact. It was a quick spark in her chest until he adverted his eyes. Her chest immediately deflated. She chewed her lip once again.   
"Well, now that you are all finally here, We'll continue on as usual. First off..." Levi began his speech with (F/n) still by his side. Her arms were behind her back and she did her best to look anywhere but the squad. For a quick moment she caught Petra's eyes, they almost... glared. (F/n) shivered, she didn't know this cold Petra, she was usually so bubbly and annoyingly happy sometimes.   
Levi looked down at the document while talking, wedging in the new information he'd been handed.   
"With that, I expect you all to return to your duties."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
Just as they were filing out and (F/n) made a choice.   
Oh goddesses help me...  
"Hey Eren! Wait up!"  
(F/n) walked with him out of Corporal Levi's office (much to his distaste), (F/n) tried her best to match Eren's strides.   
"Hey (F/n), is there something you need?"  
"Ah, no not really just wanted to chat, how's the squad been treating you?"  
Eren beamed in a way,"Even though it's not under the circumstances I would have liked, I'm proud. It's just uh unsettling that I know they'd be the ones killing me, but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful!"  
She chuckled, "That's um good to hear. Training isn't the same with out you, you know..."  
"Armin and Mikasa say the same thing haha. Well I have chores from the Corporal-"  
"W-wait Eren, there's something I wanted to talk about."  
Now or never (F/n).   
"I, er, just wanted to say that I like-"  
"I'm sorry (F/n), I really need to go! See you later!"  
"...Oh, um... ok."  
He didn't wait for a response instead he caught up with his squad. (F/n) felt a certain sting in her eyes, the feeling of tears welling up from embarrassment, this was not how she thought this would go. He must just want to be friends, she told herself, besides, romance in a workplace, h-how idiotic c-could I be?  
(F/n) didn't want to cry. It was stupid to cry over. She was a soldier. Someone who's seen death in the eyes and continued to fight. It was a dumb crush that couldn't have even-  
"Oi, (F/n), get back in here, I have a report for Erwin!" Levi called.   
She immediately checked her eyes for tears and they seemingly felt dry. With what little confidence left, she was in Levi's office again.  
He hadn't looked at (F/n) yet, instead searching his desk for the file. She leaned from left to right and picked at her nails just to distract herself.   
"Why so quiet? Don't you have something to complain about?" He asked.   
She was hesitant, she trusted Levi, not because they shared little girly secrets, but because he didn't care, he gained nothing from exposing her. Not to mention it as like speaking to a brick wall.   
"...Why are guys idiots..."  
Levi scoffed, still searching around.   
"I mean, you don't take hints and you lead us on until you get bored. And once we turn you all down, we're called prune."  
"Oi," he called as he looked to be leaving his desk. "This sounds personal, did something happ-"  
The sound of wood's friction caught her attention.   
"Shit! Who the fuck put this chair here!"  
Levi hunched over his knee and instantaneously (F/n) laughed.   
She cried from laughter. All the emotions she had been through today were let out in this tear jerking laughter.   
Levi paused with the pounding pain in his knee and stared at her. In an acute flash he caught her smile of relief, her smile of sadness, her smile of bliss.   
He wanted to relish in it, but almost thought it inappropriate since she was crying. He limped in front his desk to which he leaned back on.   
"So my pain makes you happy cry?"  
(F/n) wiped a tear away and sniffled.  
"No, no, it's not like your pain could make me happy, I'm just... I haven't..."  
"Don't word it brat, I don't need a sappy scene in here. Someone could barge in and think the wrong thing," He charmed.   
As if under compulsion, Levi came forward. He pushed himself of the desk to her and wiped away a stream of tears from her cheek.   
His warm, rough hands stay there for a split second and now it was her turn to relish in him.   
(F/n) hadn't felt this way before, but she wanted more. He took the hand off her face and replaced it with a handkerchief.   
"There's snot coming out of you, brat. It's really disgusting."  
She rolled her eyes and took the handkerchief across her nose.   
He then handed her the report. She tucked it under her arm and called back.   
"I'll clean this for you!"  
"I wasn't expecting it back dirty."  
He saw her figure leave after the door and his hand went back to rubbing his leg.   
"Goddesses I hope she doesn't tell Erwin about this."

**Author's Note:**

> Take a sip babes, I finally posted a fan fic


End file.
